


A Moment of Reprieve

by missamon



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamon/pseuds/missamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts which linger on the tip of the tongue, just a simple cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoCatsTailoring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/gifts).



 

It was odd how he sat in such silence. His morning cup of tea shook slightly in sore digits. Looking across the grey skyline from his chair. This quiet brought him no ease or anxiety. It was a simple moment of existence. There was not time or reason to dwell on the expiration of his breath. The few signs to him still drawing life. A smirk. Stubborn as ever. Sephiroth would not take him lightly or easily. If that was truly the cause of the stigma. 

All signs dictated so. Now it was only a matter of time, proof, excavation. 

Rufus ShinRa was not a man to go quietly. His infection had been a moment of turmoil--... panic even, it was a mistake he would not soon repeat. The grey oozed from his flesh. The cup still lingered in his hands. Taking all his will to draw it against dry lips. Another day of work was ahead. No matter his physicality-- he'd push to the bitter end. 

Quiet as the sky was, the earth, the people. It boded ill. Of something lurking in the horizon. 

Icy orbs would not hesitate twice. 

He had meetings with old friends and foes ahead. Estranged family at his door. 

These were not boring days. 

Rufus had never been more entertained.


End file.
